Ice Cream Kisses
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Kaito x Reader One-Shot about Ice Cream
**I don't own Vocaloid, nor do I own the image! (Though it's really cute)**

 **(f/c)- Favorite Color**

 **(f/f- Favorite Flavor Ice Cream**

 **(f/n)- First Name**

 **(h/c)- Hair Color**

 **(e/c)- Eye Color**

* * *

Ice Cream Kisses

There was this one boy. It seemed like he was always at the ice cream shop. He always wore the same blue scarf and white coat, even the middle of summer. But he looked so cute. Blue hair, blue eyes that always lit up once he entered the shop. I had to meet him, and I was going to today.

I was walking down the street on a hot summer day. A perfect day for ice cream. I was wearing my favorite (f/c) halter top, denim shorts, and white sandals. I walked into the ice cream shop, and there he was, same blue scarf and white coat, eating a bowl of ice cream. I hurried and order my share of (f/f) ice cream and sat down next to him. "Hi. My name's (f/n)." I stated cheerfully as he looked up and smiled.

"Hi (f/n). It's nice to meet you. My name's Kaito."

"Hi Kaito. The pleasures mine." I greeted as he smiled. _That smile. That's the one he uses when he's eating ice cream. It's so cute._ "So I see you really like ice cream." I laughed as he blushed a little.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite things."

"So...do you come here everyday?" I asked as I spooned my ice cream in my mouth.

"Just about. So...what's your favorite flavor?" he asked as I stopped mid-bite to think.

"Um...probably (f/f)." I told him, showing him my already half-eaten bowl.

"Really? Mine too!" he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling again. We talked and talked for what seemed like hours. And before we knew it, it was already dark, and we both had to leave.

"That was really fun (f/n)." Kaito beamed as we both walked out the door. "We should do that again sometime. Does next week work? I should be doing anything." he asked as I checked my phone.

"Nothing. Next week works. Should we meet back here?" I asked as Kaito grinned.

"Actually...Can we meet at my place this time?" Kaito asked as I nodded. "I'd like for you to meet my friends."

"Sure. See you next week Kaito." I called as I walked down the street.

"Bye (f/n)! See you soon." he called back before we went our separate ways.

* * *

 **Kaito's P.O.V.**

(f/n) was great. She was really sweet and really funny. Her (h/c) hair was perfect, and her (e/c) eyes sparkled when she ate her ice cream. And her laugh...It was almost like music. I only thought of her as I walked down the street and to my house, though I was snapped back to reality as I stepped in with the sound of screaming. "Well, you've certainly been gone awhile." my friend, Luka stated while laughing quietly to herself.

"No way. It's only been..." I started, counting the numbers in my head.

"Eight hours? How much ice cream did you eat?"

"Oh, I only ate my one bowl, maybe two."

"For you that only takes 5 minutes."

"I was talking."

"For eight hours? I find that hard to believe, even for you." Len sighed, walking in the door, Rin close behind him.

"Who were you talking to?" Rin asked as my face got hot, though I hope the group hadn't noticed.

"I met a girl. Her name was (f/n). We just talked." I sighed as I felt my face getting redder and redder.

"When is she coming?" my younger cousin, Miku asked as I subconsciously answered.

"She's coming next week. I mean...You didn't hear that." I sighed as I ran into my room, the snickers of my friends penetrating through my door. _I don't know why I was so nervous. I mean...I guess my friends are right. I might have the smallest crush on her. I'm going to confess next week. I have to if she is to be mine._

 **End of P.O.V.**

* * *

A full week had pasted, and it was time to see Kaito. I walked out my house in a (f/c) t-shirt, a (white/black) skater skirt, and combat boots, my (h/c) pulled back in a ponytail. I walked with a white bag on my arm, carrying (f/f) ice cream and two . I looked at the note that Kaito gave me with his address. _Okay. It should be...this one._ I thought as I looked at the house in front of me, which was huge. My (e/c) orbs looked around at every nook and cranny as my finger hit the doorbell. I waited for a few seconds before a girl with pink hair opened the door.

"You must be (f/n). Please come in. Kaito will be down in a minute." the girl smiled as I walked in to see two other girls and a boy. The girl with blonde hair waved, along with the other twin I would guess. The Kaito ran downstairs in a black tank top and jeans, which was what he wore under that long coat of his. "Sorry to keep you waiting (f/n). Let me introduce you to my friends." he smiled as he hugged me the looked at his friends. "The one with the pink hair, her name's Luka." he stated as Luka smiled. "The one with the turquoise hair is my younger cousin, Miku. And the two twins sitting on the couch are Rin and Len. Rin's the girl, and Len's the boy." he stated as they all waved.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and thank you for having me over."

"No problem It's nice to have Kaito's girl-" Len started before Rin placed one of her hands over his mouth.

"Kaito's friend over...No matter what gender." she growled at her twin before they stood and left.

"C'mon (f/n). Let's go outside." Kaito suggested as he led me outside, where there was a little table nest to a pool in the middle on the grassy field. He walked me over to table and sat down, as did I.

"Hey Kaito. I brought a little surprise for the both of us." I smiled as I put my bag down and pulled out the contents inside. Then I saw Kaito's blue eyes light up as he tried his best to stay calm.

"(f/f) ice cream! This is great! Thanks (f/n)." he cried as I took out the two spoons and opened the container, and we both started devouring the ice cream. About five minutes later, the ice cream was gone and we were sitting on the edge of the pool, our shoes off and Kaito's jeans rolled up. "That was great (f/n)." Kaito sighed as he laid back in the green grass. _C'mon (f/n)! If you love him, you need to tell him before you leave, which is soon. Stop being such a coward!_

"Is something wrong?" Kaito asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Kaito...I-I need to tell you something." I stuttered as my face turned bright crimson.

"Anything." he said in a small voice, his face bright red as well.

"Look Kaito...I...lo-" I started before I tasted (f/f) on my lips. I tried to resist, but I eventually sank into the (f/f)-scented kiss. Then we parted and I laughed.

"What's so funny? Is it something I did?" he asked, a look of true confusion in his blue features.

"No. It's just that...you taste like (f/f) ice cream." I laughed as he grabbed my hands.

"But don't you love that flavor?"

"Well yeah I do-" I started before me pulled me forward.

"Well that just gives me another reason to do it again." he smiled mischievously as kissed me again, the scent of (f/f) coming back, though we quickly parted when I heard the sound of a clearing throat. We both looked up to see Luka, Miku, and the twins standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. Did we interrupt anything?" Luka asked as the other three were laughing behind her.

"Luka! How long have you guys been standing out here?" he asked, quickly letting go of my hands and standing up.

"I don't know. Maybe...long enough to see the first one." Rin laughed as Kaito turned bright red, no, he was just about 10x redder than the reddest apple you've ever seen.

"Yay! Kaito's got a girlfriend!" Miku cheered as she and Rin jumped up and down. We both stood there stunned before I started laughing too.

"Just so you know...I really hate you guys sometimes." Kaito said as he tried to hold back his laughter, though he started to snicker. Then he tapped me on the shoulder, and I quickly turned.

"Yes?"

"We have an audience now. Shall we entertain them with just one more?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We stayed there for a good minute and a half, hearing all the snickers and cheers before we parted.

"I'll always have ice cream kisses with you Kaito."

* * *

 **(sigh) Ice cream kisses. I want ice cream kisses with Kaito. ;-; (Or banana kisses with Len). But anyway, that was my one-shot, I guess, story with Kaito. Hope you guys like it.**

 **A/N- I'm working on my other story (the Vocaloid one. I'm still holding of on my Code Geass one) and I'm also doing a surprise story, so watch out for that.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


End file.
